


From the Ghost Zone, Into Your Home

by Only_In_December



Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (Technus doesn't get his own chapter though he's just there to help everybody else), For once no Jack, Gen, Nicolai Technus is the Fairy Godmother of this Fanfiction, Technus is in this a lot more than I initially planned., That's kinda a huge part of this fic, The ghosts aren't dead, and this whole AU, dude's in almost every chapter, hope you like it, no beta we die like men, seriously, so...yeah, that wasn't planned, this is just about the ghosts, wowee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/pseuds/Only_In_December
Summary: In all the Ghost Zone, there are so many. So many living in this realm of doors, and islands, and they have the freedom to be who they wish. How do they decide who to become? Are they contented with the choices they make, and people they make themselves into?
Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934956
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be fun. Like, if ghosts aren't dead, what does that mean? How does that work? How does it affect them? Also, it's spoopy season. So I wanted to do something ghosty. I hope y'all like it. :)

The Ghost Zone was seemingly endless, some would look at the expanse of green swirling nothing, with it’s floating doors, and islands, and wonder if it had any sort of stopping point. Even those that lived there couldn’t help wondering where it ended, but looking for it would only serve to drive one mad.

It was home to many. So _many,_ countless beings made their home in the green ectoplasmic expanse, in the doors, on the islands, even nomads made themselves at home where they pleased.

But, who were they? Who did they decide to be in their lives? They could change what they liked about their appearances, they could do what they pleased with their powers, so how did they decide who they wanted to be? What made them settle for just one thing? And were they _pleased_ with who they made themselves into?

It’s difficult to say what you’ll become, even when you are bogged down by the constraints of a linear timeline, in a world with physics and gravity like ours. But when you’re _not?_ Then? Well, the choices and options for who you could be, become almost as _endless_ as the Zone itself. If the world was that open to you, what, or _who_ would you become?

The choices were difficult. Then one day, a wormhole opened into a world where options were severely limited. And for some ghosts, that helped narrow it down. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be the shortest chapter. I was just trying to explain the general idea behind the fic here. Not a summary, but like, an explanation? I'm not sure if that makes sense...


	2. The Box Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's nobody. Nothing special. He doesn't even have a name yet. So when he gets the chance to become someone, will he actually take it?

When the wormhole first opened, it seemed like it was all anyone would talk about. A ‘new door’ that didn’t lead anywhere that anyone had seen before. And that unknown was all he could think about. What was it like? Who lived there?

He wanted to go through, but never found himself able to cross the threshold. What if he was too _soft?_ What if this world on the other side, was too hard and tough for someone like him? Would he be able to defend himself? He decided to stay where it was safe, for now.

One day, as he was floating around, close to the wormhole while still far enough away that he wasn’t pulled in. It occurred to him, that the only thing keeping him here was himself. Nobody was forcing him not to go. So why shouldn’t he? If he wanted to explore this other world, what was stopping him? What was it that made him ‘too soft’ anyways?

So he went. He pushed himself through the swirling green vortex, unsure what he would meet on the other side.

A lab. That was it. For a second he almost thought he’d accidentally ended up in Technus’ lab again somehow, but no. This lab was different. He wasn’t about to investigate this one room though, there had to be more. There was always something more. In all the Zone, a door never led to just one room. So he turned himself intangible, and floated upwards, and outwards.

* * *

Eventually, he found a dockside factory. It wasn’t much to look at, but it was the first building to pique his interest yet. So he investigated. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He called out, searching for someone, (anyone) to talk to.

“Who’s there?!” Someone called out. A worker, in overalls, a t-shirt, gloves, and a hat. The worker swung their flashlight around. He was intrigued by this person. He adjusted his appearance so that he matched the worker’s attire.

“Hello.” He said, bringing himself down to floor level, so the worker could look him in the eye. “Who are you?” He asked, (this was a commonly asked introduction in The Zone, because you never knew who anyone was.)

“M’name’s Jerry. Who’re you?” The worker asked, slightly paling at the sight of the ghost.

“I don’t have a name right now. Haven’t picked one yet.” He explained, (this was another common thing in the Zone. Not everyone picked who they were quickly.) 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jerry was getting a little lost.

“What’re those?” The ghost asked instead, completely ignoring Jerry’s question. Choosing to focus on the strange square objects stacked up on the other wall. He floated over to them, entranced by the strange newness.

“Those? You mean the cartons? The boxes?” Jerry was incredibly lost now. How could there be a ghost of a dock worker, that didn’t recognize what a box was?

“Boxes. They’re intriguing.” He said, telekinetically floating around five of the boxes around himself lazily.

“I guess? Who were you before?” Jerry had come to the decision to just ask him outright. “How come you’re dressed like a dock worker, but you apparently have never seen a carton before?” Jerry was confused and mildly terrified by this strange paradoxal ghost.

“Before? Before what? I’m me. I wasn’t somebody else. I haven’t decided who I am just yet.” He tried explaining. The boxes halted suddenly, as if they could sense his confusion. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

"I mean, who were you before you died?” Jerry all but snapped at the seemingly dense ghost before them.

“I’m not dead.” Was all the ghost could think to say. “I’m just not from around here. That’s all.” He tried explaining, but Jerry didn’t seem convinced.

“So, you don’t remember who you were when you were still alive then? I dunno much about ghosts, so I’m not sure if that’s common.” Jerry paused for a minute in thought. The ghost on the other hand was getting annoyed.

“I am _not_ dead!” He shouted, hurling a box at Jerry. _“Stop_ saying that I’m _dead!”_ He threw another box. Both hit the intended target square in the chest, knocking the worker down.

“Okay. Okay. I get it.” Jerry coughed harshly, trying to catch their breath.

“If you need me to have a name, you can call me Box. I like these boxes. I’m keeping them.” Box said. “I like them. You don’t deserve them.” With that, Box flew off quickly, with at least thirty-five boxes in tow. Jerry called out, trying to get him to bring the boxes back, but to no avail. Box was gone.

* * *

Box sat contentedly in his burrow. Surrounded by his new prizes. He named all of them. His thirty-five boxes. He was happy to have something all his own, it was nice. He was the ghost Box now.

“Whaddya got there?” Came a voice from nearby, just outside Box’s burrow, was Technus.

“Boxes. I’ve named myself Box. These are mine.” Box beamed at the other ghost happily, he wanted Technus to celebrate with him, he finally had something that he liked.

“You named yourself... _Box?_ After some corrugated board?” Technus was less than impressed.

“You named _yourself_ after technology! Do you really get to judge my name?” Box was getting annoyed. He finally found something he liked. Something for himself. And Technus wanted to tear it apart? Never.

“Geez. Back off a little. I didn’t say it was bad. Just a little odd is all.” Technus held his hands up in surrender. “You should put up a sign, ‘Beware of the irritable Box Ghost’. That’ll deter anyone from making my mistake.” Technus muttered to himself as he made his way back to his own lair.

But one thing definitely stuck with Box, _“Beware, the Box Ghost.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did an alright job of staying in character. If you disagree, feel free to (politely) let me know! I'm always up for constructive criticism. :)
> 
> ....Also, I may have done this with the express intention of naming the box ghost Box. I dunno, it seemed right to me.


	3. Desiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granting wishes, falling in love, wandering the earth. You might think you know how this story goes, but you'll need to think again. Because nothing is as it seems.
> 
> Or...
> 
> I try to explain how Desiree isn't a dead harem girl in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a posting schedule? I only know how to post when I finally figure out what to say.

She always had a knack for granting wishes, it was almost compulsive. She’d float around, her eyes flitting from ghost to ghost, waiting for some wish to answer. The more wishes she granted, the more powerful she felt.

She had no name. She had no true form. She was only herself. No more, no less. The others would avoid her sometimes, she’d once heard someone warn a child “ _never_ make a wish out loud. Never think it _too_ hard. When a wish is answered there is _always_ a twist. Something _will_ go wrong.” And she relished in that. She loved the fear in their eyes when she heard a new wish, muttered silently under some poor fool’s breath. Granting a wish, earning the fear, gaining the power, it all felt so good.

She wanted people to fear her...She wanted people to love her. She’d been loved once, years and years ago. Back when things were simpler. Before. She thought they had both been happy together. Then he’d left without so much as a goodbye, not even a note to say why. He’d simply left. That had hurt her to no end. So she did the one thing that made sense, she turned her desire for love, into a desire for fear. If she wasn’t loved, she’d be feared.

* * *

Then once a temporary door opened, she took her chance to see what else there was. She only had a limited amount of time before she was stranded. And hopefully she’d make it back in time. She came across a young harem girl, the girl was beautiful. The Sultan himself was smitten with the young beauty. As the ghost watched the Sultan and harem girl, she lost track of time, her doorway closed. She was stranded. Maybe, (hopefully) another one would open soon enough. In the meantime she continued to watch the harem girl and the Sultan. The Sultan promised the girl anything she could ever wish for, which intrigued the ghost, because, _wishes._

Then the Sultan’s wife got involved. Jealousy always ruins everything. The ghost knew all too well the dangers of jealousy. She watched the Sultan sulk, until finally “I just wish that you would forgive me.” The Sultan’s wife begged him one day, as she stood with him. The ghost smirked.

“So you have wished it, and so it shall be.” She said quietly under her breath. The Sultan immediately perked up, a smile appeared on his face and he walked over to his wife and grabbed her hands.

“Of course I forgive you! Why shouldn’t I?” He looked at his wife with incredible affection.

“I sent away your favorite harem girl.” The wife blurted, seemingly without thinking. “You cared for her deeply. Desiree wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes, her. Don’t think about that my dear. We all make horrible mistakes sometimes. But that’s in the past.” He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. The ghost watched on, intrigued as to what would happen next. What would the twist to the wish be? What was going to go wrong?

“Thank you my husband.” The Sultan’s wife said with a respectful bow. “I am grateful for your forgiveness.” It was coming. The twist was coming. Suddenly the harem girl (Desiree? Meh. It didn’t really matter anyway.) came running in, she leapt at the Sultan.

“Don’t send me away. Please don’t make me leave. You promised me anything I could wish for, well I wish for you!” There it was. The twist.

“So you have wished it, so it shall be.” The ghost whispered once more, grinning wildly at the conflicted look on the Sultan’s face.

“Leave us be!” Shrieked the Sultan’s wife, fury and indignation plain on her face.

“I love him.” The harem girl insisted. Grabbing his hands away from his wife’s. “You are nothing but a jealous and bitter woman who doesn’t understand love.”

 _“I love him too!_ Why can’t you understand that? I love him dearly. I want him to be happy.” The Sultan’s wife was almost in tears. Both women looked at the Sultan in desperation. Waiting to see how he was going to respond to the situation. Whose side was he going to take?

“I...I-I’m happiest when I’m alone actually.” He finally replied sheepishly. The harem girl looked betrayed, and the wife looked confused.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked hesitantly.

“I mean, that I prefer when neither of you are around. I love you both dearly, but I’m afraid that it’s not quite how you would like.” The Sultan looked at the two women sadly, waiting for them to respond. Meanwhile the ghost was loving this. There was no way she could have predicted _that_ twist on the wish!

“Oh. I see.” The wife was the first to recover. The harem girl huffed and stormed out. The Sultan looked into his wife’s eyes, and she smiled sadly back at him. “You won’t send me away so that you can be alone, will you?” She asked softly.

“No. I still love you. I just...prefer to be alone.” He held her hands once again, and smiled softly at her.

* * *

The ghost left after that. Almost angry at the fact that they were still in love at the end. She followed the harem girl around for a while, but soon grew bored. She continued to wait for a new doorway to the Zone to open up.

As the years went on, she grew more annoyed. She’d grant wishes when she heard them. And watch as things went terribly wrong. She eventually took on a form similar to that of the harem girl, because she felt that she needed a shape, a form to call her own, she liked the appearance of the harem girl, she took it. She grew long silky black hair, and gave herself clothes like that of the Sultan’s harem, she didn’t grow feet, because she felt that they were unnecessary. Why would you need feet if you weren’t going to walk on the ground? When she was satisfied, she smiled to herself, it was time to continue roaming in search of a way home.

* * *

She hated seeing the lovers. Happy and content in their lives, able to hold the ones they love and be held in return. But she granted their wishes anyway. She  _ needed _ the power that came from their wishes. What did her broken heart matter anyway? Maybe in the end, love was useless. In the end, maybe she was the one that succeeded in being content in her own life. Maybe, she _didn’t_ need love.

* * *

They started seeing her. She grew careless. Sloppy. Stopped hiding when granting a wish. They thought she was the harem girl. That _somehow_ she was the _poor,_ _lost,_ _heartbroken,_ spirit of the girl. They called her Desiree. Best of all, those who recognized her, _feared_ her. That was what mattered.

One day, she found what she was looking for. After roaming the earth for years, she finally found a way home. It was close to closing, she was just in time! She made a silent wish for the doorway to stay open long enough. “So I have wished it, and so shall it be.” Maybe she’d find her way back to this world eventually. But for now, she was happy to go back to the Zone. “Finally. I’m  _ home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this one, but I didn't have anyone else look it over for me either......So I'm really the only one to blame.
> 
> I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts on this though! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me! My only 'wish' is that you're polite. :)


	4. Ember McLain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer. Musician. Poet. Ember. She'd make sure they never forgot who she was. Ever.

She was always humming. Always singing. It seemed to some like she was never silent. They said that her songs could spark something deep in even the most callous ghost’s heart. Eventually this led to the nickname Sparky, which she then _purposely_ morphed into the name Ember.

One day, Ember was talking with Technus, and he seemed to be excited about something. Which was admittedly, not the strangest thing, but it was still a little odd. “I have something for you! Oh, you. Are. Going. To. _Love._ It!” He led her back to his lair, babbling the whole way about how she was going to absolutely adore this gift he had for her. His excitement was contagious, she really wanted to know what he had for her.

When they got to his lair, he made her close her eyes. “It’s a surprise. I want to _make sure_ you’re surprised.” He led her in, and she could practically _feel_ his eagerness. “Okay. Wait _right_ here. Keep those eyes closed Ember!” She waited until she could hear him moving back toward her.

“You’re killing me Tech! What is it?” Ember bounced up and down a little bit with excitement.

“Hold out your hands.” Ember did as she was told. She felt something kinda heavy placed in her hands. “Okay. Open your eyes!” Technus sounded so excited. When Ember opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of an instrument, something she had never really seen before, but she was eager to figure out.

“Oh Tech! It’s beautiful! What is it exactly?” She turned it over in her hands.

“It’s a guitar, an electric one to be specific. Whaddya think?” Technus was practically beaming with pride, over his new gift to the young ghost.

“I think it’s absolutely bombin’!” Ember held the electric guitar up to inspect it closer. “I’d ask you how it works, but no offence Tech, I’d rather figure it out myself.” Ember gave the older ghost a smirk.

Soon after that she was on her way back to her own lair. Ready to figure out how to use this guitar to the best of it’s abilities. It had so many buttons! After several minutes of messing around with it, figuring out how to form chords, how to hold the strings properly, and other things like that, Ember came to a satisfying conclusion about the buttons. It appeared that the buttons had the ability to amplify all the things that Ember could already do with her voice. Each button did something a little different. If she played it just right, maybe she could do some wonderful things with those buttons. (‘Or maybe terrible things’ whispered the darker side of her.)

  
  


Ember went back to Technus’ lab after a while, she wanted to thank him for the guitar, so she did what she did best. She wrote him a song. “Okay. You won’t laugh right?”

“Ember. I’m horrified that you’d think I would laugh. I, like every other ghost with taste, _adore_ your music.” Technus assured her.

“Good.” Ember gave him a grin and played him the song she wrote.

“Ember, you are absolutely amazing. Wonderful job!” He gave her a one-man-standing-ovation.

“Thanks Tech! That means a lot coming from you!” She was beaming now, absolutely thrilled at the compliments.

* * *

  
  


Not too long after her ‘concert’ for Technus, Ember was met by several tough looking ghosts who wouldn’t stop calling her Sparky. Over and over. “Sing us a song Sparky.” “Give us something new Sparky.” “Live up to that name of yours and _spark_ something inside of us. Sparky.” Ember grit her teeth, they wouldn’t stop. Over and over again, _sparky, sparky,_ **_sparky!_ ** After almost a whole two minutes of this, she whipped her guitar off her back and strummed hard. She yelled at them to go away, leave her alone. Stop calling her _Sparky._ And to her amazement, it worked! They stopped, looking at her dazedly, as if they couldn’t quite remember what they were doing. She was right about the guitar amplifying her ability to captivate an audience. “Cool.” She smiled as she wandered away from the ghostly bullies. (They probably just managed to escape from the school for a little while somehow anyways.)

  
  


* * *

As time wore on, Ember realized that other ghosts just wanted to control her. _Especially_ when they realized all the things she could do with her guitar. She hated that. She was a free spirit. She didn’t _need_ someone to tell her what to do! She could do that _quite well_ on her own thank you very much! As time went, she began adapting physically to this mentality. Her hair morphed into flames, she began wearing makeup that most of the older ghosts despised, she even thought about splitting her tongue. 

It was to the point that very few ghosts recognized her. They seemed to have forgotten her. (Or at least, that’s how it felt to her.) She hated that. Ember wanted to be remembered. She wanted to be seen. And adored. And most of all, she wanted to hear them say her name. Say it with the fear and adoration reserved for _Desiree,_ or even _Pariah Dark._ She wanted them to know that she wasn’t a ghost to mess with. “What’s my name!” She yelled to a small crowd that had gathered around her, listening intently to her newest songs.

“Ember?” The crowd seemed hesitant, like they were guessing. A few of them even called out a weak little “Sparky?” That was it. She was taking this into her own hands now.

Ember went back to her lair, she sat at her desk, and began working out new lyrics. Something that would make them say her name. 

_‘Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name’_

The chorus may have been a little on the nose, but it worked for what she wanted. She wanted everyone to remember her. The only ghost that ever seemed to recognize her with no prompting, was Technus. And as much as she liked the older ghost, that just wasn’t good enough.

  
  


* * *

When the new ‘door’ opened, Ember knew. She knew it was time. She was going to make her musical debut. And whoever lived on the other side, would love her. After all, it wasn’t like she would give them much choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan supportive Technus in this household. (Honestly, I'm not sure where it came from. But I'm here for it.)
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! I don't get a lot of comments, so I get really exited when I see a new one. lol. :)


	5. Skulker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly does one become The Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone? And how is it that a small, seemingly harmless green ghost could become just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ideas are always ten times better, BEFORE I try and write them down...but regardless. I like how this chapter turned out. Skulker is one of the absolute BEST ghosts, so I hope that I at least sort of did him justice. :)

“What in the Zone?” Technus looked down at the small insignificant looking ghost he almost stepped on. “Sorry about that friend, you really should be more careful. Someone as small as you could get hurt easily.” Technus reached down and picked up the smaller ghost carefully.

 _“HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU GIANT USELESS FAILURE!”_ The little ghost kicked futilely at the air. Technus was unimpressed.

“What do you call yourself, little imp?”

 _“I AM SKULKER!”_ The little green ghost shouted again, kicking with renewed vigor. “I AM THE CLEVEREST HUNTER IN THE ZONE!”

“Some hunter.” Technus scoffed. “You got caught by me very quickly, and easily.”

“I _SAID_ **_CLEVEREST_** HUNTER! OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN’T HEAR. YOU GIANT, DEAF, IDIOT!” Skulker sneered and kicked more. Technus was getting annoyed with this little ghost, and repressed the urge to throw him as far into The Zone as he could. “I HAVE PERFECTED THE ART OF SETTING UP TRAPS FOR GHOSTS THAT ARE OF MANY SIZES! _YOU_ ARE LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING SET HERE! I KNOW HOW TO HUNT. **_FOOL_**.”

“That still makes you a trapper more than a hunter.” Technus pointed out. “Unless, I suppose, if you kill your prey? Hm. I’ll have to research that later. What makes a hunter, a hunter?”

"NO ONE _CARES!_ " Skulker continued wiggling, until he managed to get free from Technus, and grabbed a small weapon from behind a rock. "JUST, **_SHUT UP!"_ ** Skulker pointed his weapon at Technus. "GET. OFF. MY. ISLAND." Somehow, in some way beyond Technus' wildest dreams, this ghost. This tiny, unassuming, seemingly harmless ghost. Was actually intimidating, in that moment.

Technus raised his arms, and slowly backed away from the other smaller ghost.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you. I can see you’re busy.” Technus apologized and backed away quicker.

Finally Skulker was alone again. He hated the big ghosts, the walked around like they owned the Zone! Like smaller ghosts like him were only pests to be stepped on, or looked at with disgust. He was done with them. He wanted to be taken seriously, but apparently being one of the cleverest hunters in the Zone meant nothing to the larges. He needed some way to become more. More threatening. More clever. More than what he was. But how? The larges only seemed to respect other larges, they would never be able to see him as anything more than a small harmless little ghost.

It was like a lightbulb went off in Skulker’s head. If he couldn’t beat the larges as he was, he’d need to _become_ a large! But once again, he was left with the question of _how?_ He couldn’t make himself grow magically. Magic wasn’t real after all. Stilts wouldn’t work, so what?

It wasn’t for several months when it occurred to him, stilts and growing were (obviously) out of the question, so what about an exoskeleton? A robot of sorts? Where would he get one though? No ghost large or small that Skulker knew had anything like that.

“Sorry friend, I didn’t see you there!” Came the voice of a large that Skulker had met before, and scared off his island.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU IDIOT?” Skulker was not one to be caught unawares twice, and already had his weapon out and ready for defense.

“Yes, yes. My apologies. I was just a little distracted by my latest invention.” The large held out some electronic device, and all the dots connected in Skulkers head. He needed to steal materials from this idiot large, luckily this particular large seemed rather _thick_ to him.

“WELL, I’M ONLY GOING TO WARN YOU _ONCE_. GET. OFF. MY. ISLAND. YOU. STUPID. GHOST.” Skulker thought he handled that quite nicely.

“Alright. I’m leaving!” The large moved away quickly, and Skulker did his best to follow him, without being seen.

It wasn't easy, and there were plenty of close calls. But eventually, Skulker managed to follow the large oaf, too his lair…or lab. There was so much machinery, it was a little overwhelming at first. Skulker had a simple plan though. Steal what he could, and make himself a robotic exoskeleton so that he could be taken seriously by all the larges that surrounded him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was easier said than done. Skulker worked day and night for months on the exoskeleton, studying what each part did or would need to do. Stealing parts, and building at night. (Or what passed as night in the Zone.) 

Work never stopped for the small ghost. And he liked it that way. To Skulker, this was just another hunt. He needed to be as clever as he ever was. He needed to know exactly where the technological ghost was at all times, so that he would never be caught stealing any needed parts. He needed to keep an eye on each part before he could steal it, making sure it wouldn't be missed. It was far from easy, but he relished in the challenge. Merely hunting things that were smaller than him had long grown dull.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eventually, Skulker built his first working prototype. He climbed into the cockpit located in the head and started it up. "Here goes everything." Skulker couldn't help but laugh when he heard the mechanical voice come from the suit, it was so much deeper than his normal voice, he didn't feel the need to scream to be heard. For the first time ever, Skulker felt that he would be seen without needing to force his way into view. He was a **_large_**.

Even with his tests going smoothly, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. He needed all his hunting gear to be reliably inserted into the exoskeleton, he needed to make sure that he could use all of it at this new larger scale, he needed to become the best hunter in all the Zone. No matter what the cost.

As time went, Skulker stopped making his trips to the Inventor's lab. He had all the parts needed, and if he did find himself lacking a piece, he would simply find it somewhere else. The technological ghost seemed to be getting suspicious. But no matter. Skulker was on his way to being the best hunter. "Just a few more adjustments and then I'll make my mark."

  
  


* * *

  
  


All across the Zone, ghosts of every shape and size were wary of where they went. What steps they took. Because the hunter sometimes got bored, and when he got bored, things got dangerous. Skulker wasn't a natural ghost, it was obvious from looking at him. But every ghost knew that was what made him dangerous. He was persistent, he made his way on his own with no support from anyone else. Very few ghosts were more feared than him. And that was how he wanted it. The best hunter, is the one you don't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember for the life of me if Skulker yells constantly in his true form...so I made him yell constantly in his true form. Because around here, I make the rules. No one can stop me. I have ALL THE POWER!!!! HA HA HA!!!
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending feels a little rushed...I tried my best but couldn't for the life of me find a better way to finish it. (-~-)


	6. Johnny 13, and Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's shadow and Kitty don't get along at first. But what happens when you take Johnny out of the picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This would be a good chapter to upload on Valentines Day!
> 
> Me a week later: ...Or not.😅😅
> 
> I'm really happy with this chapter. ALso, it somehow managed to become the longest one yet. I think this is the longest thing I've written. (At least fanfic wise) So without further ado, please enjoy.

In the Ghost Zone, every so often doorways into the Human Realm would open. And even if they were only a temporary phenomenon, sometimes ghosts would investigate. They never seemed to open to the same place twice, and they only stayed for a few minutes at most. But curious ghosts would risk it. Just so they could see. These risk-takers seemed to fear _no one._ After what happened to Desiree, there seemed to be fewer risk-takers than ever before.

Johnny was one of the last. He along with Shadow, his lively companion loved the seemingly never-ending thrill of seeing the Human Realm for almost too long. The rush of just making it back home in time. It was _exhilarating._

Johnny laughed as he and Shadow reentered the Zone just as the doorway closed. “Shadow, _scout!”_ Johnny learned fairly quickly that Shadow was good at finding doorways. If he wanted to find a good one quickly, he could send his shadow to find one. He was still buzzing from the thrill at that moment, he wanted _more._ Everything Johnny did was for the thrill. He flirted with any girl, _ghost_ _or_ _human_ for the thrill of it. He sped his way through the portals and doorways for the thrill of it. He moved as quickly as possible, to do as much as possible, for the thrills.

Kitty was different than that. She _liked_ thrills. But she valued _loyalty_ above that. She’d flirt, but never let someone be _‘her guy’_ unless she knew he’d stay by her side. And so far, no ghost fit the mold. They’d see _one ghost_ more attractive and pretty, and leave. So she was currently between boyfriends. Seeking the thrills of the Zone instead. She could understand _why_ some ghosts did this all the time. It was _exciting._ _Fun. Nothing_ made you feel alive, quite like risking your life in another dimension for a few minutes.

The two met after they both narrowly avoided becoming stranded in the Human Realm. Johnny’s face was flushed with laughter. Kitty could barely catch her breath, a small laugh bubbled out weakly.

“Are you okay?” Johnny’s voice shocked her. He was looking at her with curiosity and confusion. “I know sometimes reentry can be a little rough.”

“I’m fine.” Kitty straightened up, dusting herself off a little bit. “That was just a closer call than I normally experience. That’s all.”

“I’m John. You can call me Johnny though.” Johnny extended his hand to her.

“Kitty.” She shook his hand gently. “So, what’s a ghost like _you_ doing in a place like _this?”_ Kitty said with a smirk.

“Same as you I suppose.” He shrugged half-heartedly. “Shadow and I don’t really belong anywhere. So _this,_ this is our life.” Johnny gave a contented sigh. “What about _you?_ What’s a nice pretty thing like you doing risking your existence like this?”

“I like the thrill of it.” Kitty practically purred. “The way it makes you feel alive. The way it takes your breath away and leaves you in awe of what lies just outside our dimension. All of that is just _so…”_ She couldn’t find the words, she could only throw her arms wide and squeal.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Johnny said. He sighed again and grinned. “There’s nothing like it.” Shadow brushed against his leg, and hummed in a way only he could hear. “Ope. That’s Shadow. It was nice meeting you Kitten, but I’ve gotta dash. There’s another doorway opening.” He waved and made a dash to where Shadow found their next thrills.

“Hey wait! I wanna come!” Johnny looked over and saw Kitty chasing after him and Shadow. “Come on. Take me with you?” Kitty practically begged as she caught up with them.

Johnny sighed. “I can’t really stop you, can I Kitten?” He grinned. “Come on. Shadow says it’s a big’n.”

  
  


That’s how things went for a while. Johnny and Shadow, became Johnny, Shadow, and Kitty. That was fine by Johnny. He liked the feisty ghost. She was different from any of the other girls he met and flirted with. _He was smitten._

Shadow on the other hand, hated her. She didn’t like Shadow all that much either, but the shadow couldn’t stand her at all. It felt like she had just inserted herself into their group. _(Which only qualified as a group, and not a duo because_ she _joined them.)_ Shadow tried to tell Johnny that they didn’t need her, but he didn’t listen. Shadow responded by lashing out more than normal. Reporting doorways and portals just a little bit later, so that maybe eventually Kitty would get stranded. This plan never worked. She had worked her way into Johnny's life, and changed everything.

Kitty was sick and tired of that dumb bad luck shadow ruining everything. She almost got trapped on the other side of _three_ different doorways! **_THREE!_ **And as much as Johnny tried to assure her that it was an accident, and that Shadow hadn’t noticed the doorways closing. She knew. She knew that that stupid bad luck shadow, was trying to get rid of her. But she wasn’t going away that easily. No, if the shadow wanted her gone, then she’d stay more. She’d continue to try and win Johnny’s heart. Because Kitty didn’t back down from a challenge.

  
  


Johnny and Kitty were sitting in the Human Realm during one sunset, they had caught the portal early enough that they had time to sit and watch the sun dip slowly down the horizon. Johnny smiled softly at the girl next to him. He was so lucky. She put up with so much from him. But she still stayed. She liked him. And he definitely liked her.

“Isn’t it beautiful Johnny?” Kitty’s voice broke the soft silence.

“Almost as beautiful as you Kitten.” Johnny reached over and gently brushed her green hair out of her face. “But not quite.” He smiled at the slight blush that started to tint her cheeks.

“You’re the sweetest.” She reached over and grabbed his hand affectionately.

“Only for you Kitten. Only for you.” He smiled wider at her.

Then out of nowhere Johnny heard Shadow sounding the warning bells. “Alright Kitten, our way home is about to close without us. _We need to get going now.”_ Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her as fast as possible to the portal back to the Zone.

They were almost there, and Shadow was doing it’s best to hold the portal open until they got there. But the shadow was struggling. So Johnny threw Kitty back through and yelled at

Shadow to hurry back to the Zone. He was just about to follow them, when the portal closed suddenly before he could make it through. “Crap.”

* * *

Kitty and Shadow stared at the spot where the portal was just moments ago. Shocked at how suddenly it had closed. Leaving Johnny stranded on the other side.

“No. _no no no no no!_ **_JOHNNY!_ ** _”_ Kitty screamed at the empty space in front of her. Shadow seemed confused, searching for it’s master like Johnny would appear out of nowhere. Kitty whirled to the shadow. “Shadow. You _need_ to find him. Find--find a _doorway_ or...or a por-a _portal_. Something!”

Shadow looked at her in confusion, but didn’t move. Kitty rubbed her hands across her face and tried to think of any way to get the shadow to understand her.

“Look. You and I haven’t gotten along much. But we have one thing in common. We both care _a lot_ about Johnny. So, we need to work together. So I’m gonna try again. _Shadow, scout!”_ Maybe trying to reason with a shadow wasn’t the best idea out there, but it seemed to work. Shadow took off, with Kitty following behind hoping that Johnny would be looking for a portal on his side too.

* * *

Johnny was baffled. Doorways and portals _never_ opened in the same place twice. _Ever._ It was just a fact that _every_ ghost knew and had to come to terms with. And now he was stranded, _without_ his shadow to help him search for another way home. “Crap. Crud and dang.” Johnny ran a hand through his slick blonde hair. “If I were a doorway, where would I hide?” He flew around the park area where he and Kitty watched the sunset, trying to figure out where his ticket home could be.

Johnny had learned a long time ago, that he could pass as a human for a little while if he stayed on the ground as best as possible. Keeping both feet as close to the ground as he could was sometimes difficult, but then nobody asked many (if any) questions. So walking needed to be his main mode of transportation. “Man, sometimes I wish that teleporting was my main gift.” He grumbled to himself. He had to look around himself twice immediately after though, because even if he’d never seen her, he knew all about the scary power of Desiree, the wish granter. Once he was satisfied that she hadn’t heard him somehow, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least, out of all the things that were going against him at that moment, Desiree wasn’t one of them.

* * *

Kitty and Shadow looked through at least twenty different doorways and portals. Searching for the one that Johnny would be on the other side of. After the twenty-first failed doorway, Kitty was about ready to give up. “I don’t know where he could possibly _be_ Shadow. How many more _failures_ are we gonna have to endure!?” Kitty was doing her very best to not cry. “Is there any way to just... _know where he is?!”_

Shadow blinked at her slowly. The two had managed to work out a sort of code so they could communicate, the shadow could only understand basic commands, and a few other words, but Kitty had no way of knowing what the shadow wanted at all at first. They had worked it out so that they could understand each other. All it took was some trial and error to get it perfect. Sometimes though, Shadow still didn’t quite get what she was trying to say.

The shadow understood how upset she was. It was upset too. Shadow was a part of Johnny. It was lost without him. And it understood that to an extent, so was Kitty. The shadow reached out, and gently patted Kitty’s shoulder, to try and comfort the upset ghost.

“Thanks Shadow. I think I just need a breather. If you want, you can keep looking.” Kitty sighed, her eyes stung from all the tears she’d cried, her heart ached because he was still not there with her. She looked almost fondly at the shadow, because it was Johnny’s. The shadow itself, she couldn’t stand. But it was the only part of him she had at that moment. “We’ll find him eventually.”

* * *

Johnny was having a rough time navigating the Human Realm. He had managed to steal an abandoned motorcycle from a Nasty Burger parking lot, and was making headway on traveling the countryside in search of a way home. Without Shadow and Kitty, he got himself in more trouble than normal, his natural bad luck causing mayhem and mischief everywhere he went.

Most nights he looked up at the sky above him, and thought about Kitty. _Man_ he missed her. He couldn’t wait to see her again. When he did, he was gonna give her the biggest hug she’d ever had. He smiled at the thought of holding her in his arms again. “Just a little longer Johnny. Just a little bit longer.” He told himself with a sigh. He missed her and Shadow so much, that it hurt.

One day, as Johnny was riding his motorcycle down some deserted dirt road, he thought he saw a glimmer of green ahead of him. He sped the bike up, hoping that he’d finally found his ticket home. A laugh began to form deep inside his chest, but died immediately when he reached the glimmer and it turned out to be nothing but a road sign catching the sunlight. He screamed in frustration, and kicked the sign over in anger. “Just once, couldn’t it be the way home!?”

  
  
  


“Johnny 13.” Johnny introduced himself to a motel manager. He had taken the ‘13’ from the unlucky connotations, because if there was one thing Johnny was, it was unlucky. Some people questioned the ‘13’ moniker, but most assumed he was just a weird kid who thought he sounded cool. And he wasn’t about to correct them on that.

Motels and truck stops had become a second home to him, as he continued his way around, looking for a way home. He never paid, but most didn’t ask for an upfront payment. Not after they got a good look at his deathly pale skin, and green eyes that practically _glowed_ in the dark. He just took a room key, stayed for a single night, and left silently the next morning. Sometimes the rooms he left looked fine. Other times, after a long day on the road, he’d leave the room in shambles.

* * *

It had been a long time. Kitty and Shadow both were on the verge of giving up. When a doorway opened right in front of them. “We might as well check it out.” Kitty’s voice was flat. She had lost hope of finding Johnny any time soon.

As soon as they were on the other side, Shadow perked up. He was there. Shadow could feel it. Johnny was close by! It forgot all about Kitty and zipped away, searching for it’s master. _ ‘Johnny? Where are you?’  _ It called out excitedly, looking high and low for the only being, human or ghost that had this kind of connection to the shadow.

Kitty watched the shadow zoom away, and immediately knew what that must mean. She followed as best as she could. Trying to keep the shadow in her sights. “Dangit Shadow, careful of the direct light!” She called out, even though she knew it wouldn’t hear her. Excitement bubbled deep inside her. This could be it. She could finally see him again!

  
  


Johnny was riding down a dirt highway, keeping both eyes and ears open, same as everyday. When out of nowhere he felt it. His shadow was back!  **_“Shadow! Return!”_ ** He could feel the happiness coming from it. He stopped in the middle of the road, and waited for his shadow to return to him. He could hear the excited chatter that Shadow was sending him. He could  _ feel _ the absolute joy radiating from the shadow’s center. After a few moments, he could see it. His shadow racing towards him, eyes blazing with excitement, like they only ever did for chaos and destruction. Shadow wrapped itself around it’s master, and Johnny felt whole for the first time in months.

Johnny and Shadow raced back the way Shadow came, to meet Kitty halfway. Johnny’s heart was racing, he gunned the motorcycle to go as fast as possible. Then he saw her. He abandoned his bike to meet her in the sky. **_“KITTEN!”_ ** He called as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Determined never to let go of her again.

**_“JOHNNY!”_ ** Her voice was muffled against him. She wrapped her arms around him too, and they stayed for a moment. Just them. The entire world seemed to stand still around them. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Kitty’s voice gave away her tears immediately, even though she was still muffled by his hug.

“I always knew I’d find you. After all, where would I be without my girl?” Johnny fought back his own tears as he held her closer. Finally, he could go home.

* * *

Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow still made daredevil jumps to the human realm. They just didn’t go quite as frequently for a while.

On one trip, Johnny got a red jacket for Kitty. To go with his own long faded gray one. She loved it. (He didn’t tell her, but Shadow’s the one that actually picked it out for her.)

  
  


“Johnny 13. You’re never allowed to leave me behind like that again. You hear me?” Kitty pushed his arm gently. Her ruby eyes were hard and serious.

“Never again Kitten. Promise.” Johnny reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently, and smiled softly at her. Both of them were terrified of losing each other, separated by realms again. Any time either of them felt that it was too close of a call, they’d make sure to promise that they’d never end up stranded and separated like that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's stated in canon a couple different times, that Johnny isn't always the most loyal ghost around. But after rewatching "13" again, it looked to me like he really loves Kitty. Even if he sometimes looks at other girls, I don't think he's _looking_ at other girls. Like, he sees them purely aesthetically? Or even sees their outfits and thinks that Kitty would look good in them or something like that. IDK, all I'm saying is, in this AU, Johnny 13 is as loyal to his girl, as Kitty is to her guy.


End file.
